Moons
by Be My Master
Summary: The day before a full moon and Moony's a bit moody. i added a bit to the end.


Sirius walked toward the portrait when it open and a first year walked into him. He helped him pick up his books and then wrapped his arm around him to try to get him to stop sobbing.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Th-theres a guy in there. He's in a really bad mood and he called me… something I can't repeat,' he said.

'What's he look like?' said Sirius in a soothing voice.

'He's kind of tall with light brown hair and lots of scars.'

'Remus.'

'You know him?'

'He's my friend.'

'I wouldn't be friends with the likes of him!'

Sirius went into the common room and saw that Remus was sitting in the chair near the fire place which had no fire in it. He was reading a book and Sirius was amazed that the book didn't have two holes in it. There was a group of third years that were in the corner and starring at him. They looked scared out of their wits. Sirius started to walk over to Remus when one the third years whispered something and pointed at him then ran over to him and pulled him in to the corner with them. He was a lot taller than them. He was in his sixth year and he was too tall for his age. Like James and Remus and Lilly.

'Don't go over there! He's in a really bad mood and you could get your head bitten off!' said a girl.

'Trust me, I know how to calm him down,' said Sirius.

He walked over to Remus and sat down next to him. He looked up from his book, ready to bite some ones head off when he saw that it was Sirius. He smiled softly and the third years sighed in relief.

'What's wrong?' asked Sirius, pulling Remus on to his lap.

'You know what's wrong. It's a full moon soon,' said Remus.

'Oooohhhhh! You're having your problems!'

Remus got up and walked to the stairs to the boy's dorms. Sirius had followed him. Remus turned around and they were still in full view if the third years and threw a heavy book at Sirius's head, not missing. Sirius fell to the floor. The third years ran up to Sirius.

'I think he's dead!' one of them yelled.

'You killed him!' yelled another.

Remus came down and looked at Sirius. He kneeled down and pocked him in the stomach. Sirius grinned and then he laughed as Remus tickled him. They both went up stairs. Remus sat on his bed and closed his eyes. After awhile, he felt as though someone was coming near him. He opened his eyes to find Sirius standing in front of him.

'What do you want?' Remus asked, a little angrier than he wanted to.

'Nothing,' said Sirius in a quiet voice and he went back to his bed.

Remus looked at Sirius and then noticed that he was very nervous looking. Like he didn't want to be in the same room as him. Was he that scary? Remus got up and went and sat on the end of Sirius's bed. Sirius pulled his legs closer to him.

'Does your head hurt?' asked Remus.

'Not anymore,' said Sirius.

Remus got up and went back over to his bed. That was weird. He had felt like he was trying to talk to someone he had just met, not someone who had been his friend for years. Sirius sat on his bed looking out the window. How different he looked. How different he was. A few minutes ago, he had been laughing and now he was quiet and he seemed small. Remus walked over to Sirius's bed again and sat next to Sirius. He was looking at him. Remus leaned in so that he was centimeters away. Sirius's eyes were closing as he looked at Remus's eyes to his lips and back again. He leaned in closer and then their lips touched. That's when James walked in.

'REMUS! SIRIUS! WHT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' he yelled.

Remus yelped and fell to the floor.

'What the hell do you think we were doing?' yelled Remus.

'Well…. I was just wondering,' James said.

'Well, go away!'

James walked out of the room. Remus sat on Sirius's bed and they started to kiss again.

Remus ended up curled up next to Sirius, cuddling.

'Sirius, I'm scared,' Remus said, nuzzling Sirius's neck with his nose. 'Of tonight, I mean.'

'I would be shocked if you weren't,' Sirius replied, kissing his forehead. 'But everything'll be alright, just like before.'

'I'm sorry I hit you. I just get so angry at everything on a full moon. I'm a lot like a girl on her period on days like this…'

'And you're far more in touch with your feminine side than most guys.'

'Oh, give over. So what if I am? There is nothing wrong with that.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Sirius kissed Remus again, holding his new boyfriend closer.

The moon rose in less than an hour and Remus fell asleep in Sirius's arms, but even then he made it in time. As Sirius had predicted, the night went by smoothly, and the day after that was perfect.


End file.
